


檞寄生  Under the Mistletoe

by ushioK



Series: congratulatory story 賀文 [5]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: 2015聖誕賀文, AO3不會數中文字數, Christmas, M/M, congratulatory story
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushioK/pseuds/ushioK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>傳說在檞寄生下相遇，兩人必須要接吻...</p><p>※中文字數：3266字</p>
            </blockquote>





	檞寄生  Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> 免責聲明：這個故事純為虛構，與實際情況無關。  
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction based on TV personas, and not meant to represent the thoughts or actions of real people.

著實是花了一點時間，理查才明白面前詹姆斯臉上驚訝的表情與不斷遊移在自己與頭上門楣的含意。

回到一分鐘前，他還坐在傑瑞米的沙發上，讓來自廚房的巨大的無法分辨的噪音將他本來就懸著的心越放越沉，那是對廚房裡正上演的一切感到不安，還有對於等一下必須吃進嘴裡的食物感到不安。

自從春天傑瑞米的女兒送給他一個讓他愛不釋手的小燉鍋生日禮物之後，這個與料理很難聯想在一起的人開始對這件事起了極大興致，總是三天兩頭邀請身邊每位親朋好友到家裡來品嚐他個人自豪但他人都不敢恭維的手藝外，至今仍學不會如何不將成果變成核爆後的現場。

不管是使用過的廚房還是煮好的料理。

大家都知道，傑瑞米的料理就算是世界末日仍無法下嚥。

理查神情緊張的灌下一大口緊握在手裡的香料酒，繼續嘗試說服傑瑞米離開廚房，曾經出現在餐桌上的恐懼像跑馬燈般不斷閃過腦中，辣的無法入口的亞洲風格麵，還有聞起來宜人，本以為安全直到吃進嘴裡發現除了酒味外無法分析其他是酸是鹹是苦是辣的海鮮燉飯。

他早已數不清已經多少次是抱著絞痛的肚子爬下餐桌，通常那時會讓詹姆斯扶他去廁所嘔吐，或兩眼無神靠在沙發上詹姆斯身旁直到好過一點。

而現在，理查在傑瑞米的客廳裡孤軍奮鬥，那個心底期許著會與自己站在同一陣線一起說服傑瑞米離開廚房的戰友在超過約定時間四十分鐘後仍不見蹤影。

只能在心底默默祈禱著：今天是聖誕節，至少今天別用那些可怕的東西殘害我們。

「我現在打電話叫外送，你覺得怎麼樣？我知道這附近有間披薩店...」

話還沒說完，馬上被廚房裡傑瑞米悠哉的聲音打斷。

「放輕鬆。沒有人聖誕節吃披薩，你這個沒有文化的伯明翰人。」

像是什麼東西炸開來的聲音傳出，理查又灌下一大口香料酒，焦躁的透過窗戶希望能見到詹姆斯的車，可惜外頭原本空著的車位仍保持原狀，實在不願意往詹姆斯已經臨陣脫逃這個方向想。

一邊廚房裡正進行著慘不忍睹的毀滅行動，一邊本來可以拉攏一起說服傑瑞米離開廚房的救兵又不見蹤影，一滴溫暖的液體從額上滑下，伸手一擦，他竟然不安的流下汗來。

「嘿，我有個好提議。要不然我們放棄古板的、充滿歷史的、只有詹姆斯有興趣的聖誕火雞，到超市買薯片與啤酒回來，創造一個完全創新、充滿特色的，只屬於哥兒們的聖誕大餐。」

「時常我會懷疑你的腦子狀況還好嗎？振作點哈蒙德！等一下端上桌的火雞將會是你這輩子再也吃不到的極品，你會驚訝的像被一顆時數165公里的直球打中肚子。」

「天啊、傑瑞米，你這個行容不是驚訝，是重傷與送醫救置的流程。我知道你一直很關心我、連這方面都幫我想好了，但我可不可以過一個平淡一點點的聖誕節，只要我們三個能一起攤在沙發上喝酒聊天，這樣就可以了。」

蹦！最後底限的希望破滅。

「放輕鬆，你很明白等一下當我精心料理的烤雞一端上桌，你們所有人眼冒金星的巴不得撲上桌搶食，那會是什麼樣的光景。」

句子還沒結束，理查已經先連打了三個噴嚏，兇手是從廚房飄出來那股以焦味為基底，混雜重磅醋酸與水產腥臭。

味道強烈到緊緊抓覆在他鼻腔每個角落，頑強到讓他懷疑該不會整個新年都會持續聞到這個味道。

「呃...傑瑞米...」

為了健康著想而不願放棄的理查仍試著想說什麼，才剛起的頭馬上被前院傳來的車聲停住。

他認出那是詹姆斯的車聲。

一股從心底浮出的安心感讓他鬆了口氣，他知道戰友來了，以往對於傑瑞米手中料理的不好經驗一定可以迅速拉攏詹姆斯並肩說服傑瑞米離開廚房。

然後他們就得救了。

「詹姆斯終於來了！我去開門。」

還未等詹姆斯在門前站定，理查已經搶先打開大門探出半個身子，深刻體會到呼吸新鮮空氣的美好。

「你終於來了！你絕對不會相信屋子裡面正發生什麼事。快，我需要你的幫忙...」

很快的，理查注意到詹姆斯臉上的神情與他預期看到一個在聚會上遲到的朋友會有的完全不同。

詹姆斯站在門廊，雙手插在口袋裡，眼神不斷在自己與頭上的門楣間遊移，臉上滿是驚訝。

著實是花了一點時間，理查才明白其中含意。

那個掛在門楣上，巨大又顯眼的檞寄生。

對於詹姆斯快點來的期待，竟讓他完全忘了它的存在。

該死。

沉默凍住兩人間的空氣，他們誰也沒有動作，直到詹姆斯清了清喉嚨。

「那麼...」

彎下腰，將臉湊近理查的。

「你要做什麼？」

這個突如其來的舉動將理查嚇了一大跳，反射的退後一步。

不同於他的慌張，詹姆斯只是站好身子，用下巴指了指門楣上的榭寄生。

「如果我們不接吻，會發生不幸的事。」

「你是說像等一下我們必須要面對的食物中毒嗎...哈哈...」

身處的情況實在太過尷尬，理查低著頭，想用個爛笑話與乾笑來讓自己好一點，但馬上他就發現這個方法對化解正處於兩人之間那股連他自己都不知道是什麼的氣氛沒有幫助。

偷偷抬起眼，詹姆斯還是把雙手插在口袋裡，只是對著自己的表情又更嚴肅了些。

在檞寄生下接吻這個古老的傳統，理查寧可相信也不想冒著發生不幸的風險打破它。但，跟詹姆斯接吻？這個選項恐怕未曾出現在他腦海中。

跟詹姆斯接吻會是怎麼樣的情形呢...？不得不提的是，為什麼心中好像有一絲期待。

「好吧。」

像是下定決心，理查抬起臉，緊閉著眼，雙唇因緊張而抿成一線。

「那麼，我要親你了喔。」

他聽到詹姆斯的聲音在自己面前好近好近的地方，他感覺到詹姆斯的鼻息打在自己臉上，還有詹姆斯的體溫，以及早已熟悉的詹姆斯身上的香水味。

種種一切都讓他退縮，不知是尷尬還是害羞的不自覺縮起下巴，但隨即感覺到，輕輕的詹姆斯的唇啄了他一下，他從來不知道原來詹姆斯的唇那麼柔軟，也從來不知道與詹姆斯接吻的感覺那麼美好，因為儘管只有一瞬間，他仍感覺到一股電流從緊閉的唇上傳遍全身。

張開眼，面前詹姆斯離他好近好近，仍是一臉認真的盯住自己的臉。

理查知道自己已經滿臉通紅，無法控制的心臟在胸口狂跳，他甚至有些耳鳴，腦袋裡只剩嗡嗡聲與巨大的心跳聲，卻無法將視線從詹姆斯身上移開。

然後看著那雙始終插在口袋裡的手輕輕捧起自己的臉，落下的是另一個輕柔的吻。

這個動作讓理查忘了呼吸，忘了一切反應，只能張大眼看著那張從未如此近距離看過的臉，看著那閉起的眼睛，與上面長長的睫毛，入了迷。

「你太緊張了。」

直到來自詹姆斯的呢喃聲將他拉回現實世界，他才開始感受這個吻。

溫熱的詹姆斯的唇正輕吮，傳來的溫柔讓他感受到自己正被保護著、關愛著，原來一個吻真的可以傳遞情感，而那些情素讓他急欲回應，不自覺將手放上詹姆斯的腰間，微張開嘴，同時輕嚙著他的氣味。

從沒想過與詹姆斯接吻的感覺是這麼好，讓他迷戀，也讓他醉，他放膽讓詹姆斯的舌尖探入，舔拭他的牙齒，剎那間只感覺頭好昏，全身輕飄飄的，腿一軟就快要站不住。

「詹姆斯...」

原本捧住自己的臉的雙手很快移到背後將他緊抱住，隨即一股安全感襲來，讓他又更放鬆了些。

「我在這裡。」

試探著的，詹姆斯的舌尖輕碰到他的，一次，兩次，刷過他舌尖上最敏感的部份。又是一股電流傳過，讓他悶哼了一聲，讓他對這股美妙的感覺上了癮。

理查已不記得上一次有過這麼美妙的吻是什麼時候，事實上也無暇去想，這個當下他一心只想沉淪在詹姆斯之中，直到兩人的舌輕纏，直到他無法呼吸，直到被溫柔的放開。

唯一能做的，就是將頭靠在詹姆斯胸前大口喘氣，感受到一隻手正摟住自己，還有一隻手揉了揉他的頭髮。

不知道過了多久，待呼吸終於平穩些，那隻遠本緊抱住自己的手鬆開了些，竟讓理查感覺慌張，將原本放在詹姆斯腰間的手再次摟緊，聽到頭頂傳來輕笑聲。

「你還好嗎？」

詹姆斯稍退後些，低下頭對上理查的臉，那雙清徹的藍眼睛馬上又讓懷中人羞紅了臉，只是點點頭，再次把整張臉埋進詹姆斯的胸口，不願讓他看到如此陶醉在其中的自己。

那雙手又將自己摟了一陣才放開，從門楣上的檞寄生上摘下一顆果子，親了一下。

「謝謝...」

其實理查也不知道自己為什麼要道謝，可能是這太過美好的體驗讓他昏了頭，但隨即詹姆斯的回應只讓他又害羞又生氣。

「別客氣，你真的很好吃。」

「詹姆斯！」

也不理會理查再次脹紅的臉，詹姆斯直接繞過他身邊進門，裡面的氣味讓他皺了眉，語氣卻是愉悅的。

「我們快來想辦法讓克拉克森離開廚房吧。我相信我們會好運的。」

還愣在原地的理查沒有動作，直到詹姆斯又回到他面前，對他低語。

「而且我們還可以幸福一輩子。」

再次輕啄他一下，不在乎等一下傑瑞米會不會注意到他已經紅的不能再紅的臉。

**Author's Note:**

> 天啊！我實在是太久太久沒有寫文了。  
> 這是一個忙碌的一年，發生了很多事也經歷了很多事，本來今年聖誕不想寫賀文的，直到幾天前突然手有些癢的發想了這麼一個簡單的小故事，希望大家會喜歡。


End file.
